


The Dark Forest

by per4liebe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Character(s), Polyamory, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/per4liebe/pseuds/per4liebe
Summary: In a dark world world filled with danger and just a dash of magic, brothers Tonoak and White-ash must take care of their make-shift family and find a place where they can all survive.(No incest, I promise, nothing explicit either just kissing probably). Contains M/M and weird society structures and gender norms.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue :  
He was awake when he felt the taps. It was the signal, meant to rouse him from his sleep, but he’d been so tense all night that he hadn’t drifted into dreams, or even drowsiness. He sat up immediately, slowly as to not rustle the bed making, but each movement filled with energetic purpose.  
  
It was too dark to see anything within the tent, but he moved with certainty, being accustomed to its same layout for the entirety of his short life. It would not be something he would need knowledge of ever again.  
  
Outside of the deerskin tent, the coals from the campfire were still glowing. He could see his accomplice’s face in shadows, a head taller than his own. The ridges on his skin were tinted to match the embers. They meant he would be someone great. They meant “leader”. Most of all, to him, they meant “brother”. He could see him searching his face for hesitation, but he would find none. He would follow his brother in this.  
  
They left the camp behind until the coals from last night’s fire were just a single speck of light. They came to the edge of the clearing, where they stood before the forest. The darkness there was impenetrable, but it seemed to move, as if alive. It was dangerous in the forest, but they were prepared for it. He was not afraid, not if his brother was with him. They joined hands, red and white streaks roughly scraping against each other, and stepped into the dark forest.

 

* * *

 

 

White-ash leaned slowly out from behind the tree to face the rabbit in front of him, never taking his eyes off his target. He reached his arm to draw the arrow back and tighten the bowstring, the tip of the arrow pointing directly at the gray rabbit. He breathed deeply, steadying his aim directly at a spot on the rabbit’s back where a speck of sunlight filtering from the trees above lit it like a target.

 

He exhaled and released.

 

The arrow flew true and quick, no time for his prey to react. The rabbit’s side was hit, right where he had targeted it. White-ash walked forward and knelt down beside it. It was still breathing, quick and panicking. He took out his knife and slit its throat, red blood staining over the white ridges and pooling in the gray crevices on the backs of his hands. His soft palms graced over the rabbit’s matching gray fur.   

   “If I was more spiritual, I would thank the forest for you,” he told the rabbit. “As it is, I do not believe she hears us, and I don’t owe her any gratitude even if she does. Go in peace,” he adds, looking back at the rabbit’s cold, still eyes.

 

He stood, rabbit in hand.

   “Weet, weet!” He called.

   “Ooweet!” was the reply.

He followed the direction and came upon a small patch of land not covered by trees or shrub. At first glance, there was nothing, but White-ash spotted the red ridges of a body half hidden by trees after only a few seconds. An arm reached out from that body and motioned to him.

 

White-ash crept closer. The absence of words meant that something was nearby, most likely Inani.

 

He stepped lightly around to the edge of the trees. From this angle he could see the face his brother, who was leaning against a spindly tree and peering down a ledge well beyond the clearing that White-ash was currently standing in. White-ash crept closer to the other side of the tree that his brother was at so that he could see what it was that they were watching.

 

His brother did not look up, but gestured down the ledge that the tree roots from the giants in front of them created, framing what was below. Not Inani. Their bodies were hidden behind the roots, but their heads were enough. A band, and the unmistakable red ridges on one of the men’s cheekbones. A Kiowa. Guessing by the young boy and slightly taller girl that were positioned on each side of him, he was teaching his children to hunt. The two children shifted their positions to stand behind their father. With their backs to him, he studied them closer.

 

The female was a universal gray, the ridges covering her body barely noticeable from this distance, but she had white leaves woven into her hair. Looking for a husband, an Inanis, who would build a house with her, raise whichever plants they could, and stay true to only her. She would turn the Inanis into a Sollum, her Solum. She was strong willed, then. Settling down in the forest was no easy thing, even if you did gain the land’s blessing for it.

 

The boy had the same coloring as the girl. Surprising. He looked old enough to show color. Late? Or…. a Faeder? It was obvious which one his father was hoping for, bringing him out here. It was what any Kiowa would hope for. If he was a Faeder, he would have to leave in search of a different band to live with. He could not survive outside of one like the girl could. His son would belong to a rival if he did not gain the color of a Kiowa or an Inanis.

 

White-ash almost felt sympathy for this other Kiowa. Faeder were trouble, and the ones who described them differently were fools.

 

Movement at White-ash’s side drew his attention. A strip of red and gray changed position. His brother was shifting his stance, most likely ready to leave. Tanoak did not much appreciate being close to other Kiowa, even if they were unimpressive.

 

As it turned out, Tanoak did think that the Kiowa in front of them was impressive, and that was the issue. He looked closer at the face lined with red that was still in between the two giant trees, and darkened his expression. He would rather not stay in this area and risk being caught in order to confirm his suspicions of who this Kiowa was.

 

He twisted his wrists behind his back to signal that it was time to head back. He turned his head to face his brother. He blended in well next to the white tree he had chosen to lean against. Inanis hid easily in the forest. Not as well as the girl and the Faeder next to the rival Kiowa, but well. That did not mean that they two should not be careful in their departure, though.

 

White-ash backed away, behind a tree lining the small clearing. Tanoak watched the lesson going on in front of them a few more moments before creeping away himself.

 

After passing the clearing, Tanoak remarked,

   “I see you’ve caught a meal.”

White-ash nodded.

   “Of course I hope that the girls have had as much luck. Maybe even something from Haliflax, this time, do you think?” Tanoak      continued.

White-ash snorted. Tanoak seemed to be more in his usual humor.

   “Perhaps you should not encourage her so much,” White-ash said.

   “Oh, I’m sure she’ll catch something one day, and just think, we’ll have more than one rabbit for all of us one of these days because of it!”

   “I can not tell if you are jesting, or just unreasonably optimistic.”

   “A bit of both, I’m sure.”

 

The back and forth raised Tanoak’s spirits from the dark thoughts of the Kiowa, and what he meant for their band, and it seemed to calm White-ash too. That gave him a kind of bittersweet relief. They would talk about more serious matters later, unfortunately. But for now, he enjoyed the light companionship of his brother.

 

They made their way through the dimly lit forest, careful to conceal their trail. They would not like to be followed, and it would not do to end up delayed by someone else prowling around. They had people relying on them, after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Haloa! We’re back, and we’ve even got something to show for it!” Tanoak announced once they entered their camp. 

 

Their camp was not quite in a clearing, but rather a thinning of trees. White-ash’s tent was separated from the others by two small saplings, and there was a third larger tree almost in the middle of their configuration, so that they had to be careful with their fire every night. Their band was small, so it did not really matter, but it annoyed White-ash to have to settle for the throwaway territory that they had. Tanoak was a good Kiowa, a great one. He should have better. And White-ash was sure he’d get it some day, just… luck was not really on their side at the moment. 

 

His eyes immediately glanced to the bone tree at the edge of the clearing at the thought of luck. As much as he was loathe to give in to the idea of a spirit haunting them, perhaps a different camp  _ would _ help things.

 

A head of red feathers poked out from behind a flap from one of the tents, and then a woman with sharp features stepped out. Her hair was alight, adorned with so many feathers that her hair color was not visible, contrasted by the light faun of a perfect deerskin dress. She stood tall with all of the dignity of a lady of the most powerful bands. 

 

“Welcome back, Kiowa,” she said, her voice dark and smooth, as if casting a spell on its audience. 

“Oh, none of that now, Mansa,” Tanoak replied as he went to her, wrapping his arms around her thick waist and kissing her lightly. 

“Did you girls find something to go with this fine rabbit of ours? We worked so hard to catch it, it’d be a shame to eat it plain.” he said. 

 

While he talked, Tanoak nuzzled his face near the side of hers and ran his hand over Mansa’s rounded stomach. 

 

“That would be me who caught it, in case you were confused,” White-ash said.

 

The interruption effectively dispelled the mood, as Tanoak was sure was the intended purpose. Mansa laughed with a sound that was like a song as she pulled away slightly and spoke to both of them. 

 

“Wintergreen has been out all morning. I’m sure she’ll bring back something that Bittersweet can prepare your catch with,” she said. 

 

As if summoned, a rustle of a tree branch alerted them to another woman entering camp. While Mansa was striking with her dark color and bright feathers, the girl carrying a bundle of herbs in her hands was beautiful in a more subtle way. Her gray skin was pale, and the ridges crossing her body were rounded, barely there at all. She did not wear feathers in her hair, but it was noticeable still because of its color. It was the darkest black, the black of shadows in the forest, only broken by the small ashy green leaves growing at the scalp. She glided when she walked, completely silent with her moccasins, and was altogether ghostly.

“Tanoak, White-ash,” she said and nodded in their direction.

“Wintergreen. Those plants you’re carrying are for this, I hope,” White-ash said and held up the rabbit with a grin.

 

Wintergreen reached out to touch the rabbit and petted its fur, looking it over while she did so. 

 

“A beautiful catch, White-ash,” she said. 

 

“We’ve gotten lucky today, Wintergreen,” Tanoak told her. “Or as White-ash seems keen to remind me, he’s gotten lucky.” He moved from Mansa to embrace Wintergreen in a warm hug. 

“I am proudly upholding the tradition of Inani being better at catching game than Kiowas,” White-ash said.

“You certainly weren’t any better than me growing up. I seem to remember quite a few lost chances in that forest that I made up for.” 

“Made up for with your strength?” White-ash motioned to Tanoak’s frame, thick shoulders and tall stature. 

“Precisely. That, and my irresistible charm.”

 

The girls chirped with laughter and partially cut off White-ash’s reply.

“Remarkable that I don’t remember you charming the rabbits and deer onto your arrows.” 

 

The jesting would likely have continued, except for a crash followed by a loud shout that interrupted them. 

 

“Haliflax has been working today as well, I see,” White-ash said. 

 

Moments later, a girl, younger than the others, trudged her way into the camp, hauling a mass of rope and wood that engulfed her small body. Unlike the other women, her clothes were entirely cloth, and she wore trousers. She muttered under her breath and huffed while she walked, equal parts physical exertion and frustration. 

 

“You look as if you're wearing the forest, Haliflax,” White-ash remarked.

“Oh, keep your thoughts to yourself for once!” Haliflax said. 

“Haliflax, be courteous, please. They've brought in supper.” Mansa admonished and made her way to the still struggling girl. 

 

Mansa took some of the shoddy rope from Haliflax’s shoulders and stilled her, wiping her thumb over her cheek to clean off the mud caked there. Mansa sighed. She wanted to grin and shake her head at Haliflax’s ways, but the closest she could get was a tight smile and her furrowed brows of worry that she wore so frequently now. 

 

“Well, you had better clean up I suppose. You two should as well,” Mansat directed at the men, “and we’ll have supper halfway done by the time you're finished.” 

“You are a wonder, my flower,” Tanoak said, before kissing her and heading towards his tent. 

“You sure you wouldn't like help with that?” While-ash asked Wintergreen, who was sorting through her various herb bundles.

“Do not worry, Inanis. You have completed your duty, and we are eager to complete ours in turn. This catch is a blessing, the preparation of which will slight seem like work.” 

 

At supper, they sat around the fire (some feet away from the tree in the middle of their camp) while Mansa served everyone. The mood was jubilant, celebrating the feeling of warm meat in their stomach. Plants and light were no substitutes for this meal that they had so rarely. The band’s faces were brighter than they had been in days as they spoke and laughed with each other. 

 

As much as Tanoak wanted to revel in the feeling surrounding them, he knew he could not keep putting off the conversation that he had been planning and dreading since this morning. As the clay bowls were emptying and the chatter dying, he said in a soft tone, 

 

“While hunting today, I came across another Kiowa.”

 

The others were silent as they waited for him to continue, the air suddenly oppressive, like a people who have just been given a gift now fearing it would be taken away. 

 

“The one you called me over to see?” White -ash asked. 

“Yes.”

“He was teaching his children to hunt. He has nothing to do with us.”

 

Tanoak smiled bitterly. How he wished he could give into the desperate hope that lined his brother’s voice. Yes, you are right. That Kiowa is nothing. No one is trying to push us out of our land. What we saw today is nothing...

 

“What I did not call you over to see were the Inanis that were prowling days earlier. I was hoping it was a dislocated group traveling through, or isolated scouting, but the Kiowa we saw today…” Tanoak paused, not looking into the other's’ eyes as he continued. 

“He was Thuja.”

 

Everyone was silent for a moment as the words made impact. 

 

"You cannot possibly know that for sure!” Haliflax exploded. .

“Thuja has been pushing south ever since we made our own band. This is the easiest territory within days’ travel of his outskirts that isn’t already taken by Desmet or Hornbeam. The Inanis lead the push. There were too many for a lesser Kiowa. It was him.”

 

Thuja, the brutal Kiowa from the north. Thuja, whose intelligence equaled his power and brutality. Thuja, whose presence had intimidated them out of their last camp. White-ash’s mind was reeling. How long must they look over their shoulders in fear, the shadows of the big Kiowa hanging over them? 

 

“What is our next course of action?” Mansa said calmly, a slight tremble in her voice betraying her emotions.

 

“We leave tomorrow, traveling further south. It's a bit early in the season for the best game, but we shouldn't have too much trouble with the weather. We will sleep lightly until we reach our south camp. From there, I have an idea of some land that may be useful that I have not searched yet. It will make up for part of the territory lost here.” Tanoak said.

 

“Are we not even going to show some resistance?” Haliflax said.

 

“It would be unwise to alert him of our presence. Thuja does not have the resources or the need to take much more land than what he has, but he takes pleasure in destroying smaller bands.” White-ash said, composed after his initial shock, but still having an acutely  bitter taste in his mouth. 

 

The words seemed to hurt White-ash physically to say. He never liked even the slightest suggestion that their band was in any way less-than. Sometimes Tanoak marveled at his willful blindness, but of course, it was his firm belief that bolstered Tanoak’s own. This was the reason he could not hesitate now. Haliflax seemed frustrated to the point of tears, and Mansa and Wintergreen no doubt felt similarly distressed, although they hid it better. Tanoak had to be strong for them, the constant stone that they could rely upon. 

 

There was little chatter for the rest of the evening as supper was cleaned away, and the band went around the camp despondently preparing for their departure the next day. That night, while they slept, their surroundings were unusually soundless as well, the wind still and the insects mute, as if the forest, too, had just suffered a painful blow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names I used for the characters are all related or have meanings. The boys' names are all trees and the girls are berries or plants, and some of the titles mean something in another language. Of course, I shortened some of them to make them sound appealing and, well, like actual names. I didn't put that much into the meanings but I thought the themes were cool for a world revolving around a forest. I'll explain the names another time, although most are pretty obvious. These are the titles I took from translating:  
> Kiowa : the name of a native American tribe  
> Inanis : empty, void (in Latin)  
> Sollus : full, whole (that's the Inanis after they're married if you didn't catch the mention)  
> Faeder : I actually took this term from the animal behaviors that I based the story after. The type of males have names, either being satellites, leaders, or Faeder males. I don't know why they use this term.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this info graphic :  
> http://m.imgur.com/gallery/jKXOf
> 
> Specifically the side-botched lizard and the ruff. I liked the idea of the three different paths the males can take, which gives a lot of variety to both the males and the females that would choose each one. I wanted to explore the idea with humans, similar to how the info graphic depicted it, but the ideas did not seem to fit well in our world, so I created a new one. After that, the creative snowball picked up momentum and now I have a totally different kind of humanoid species set in a heavily forested world that includes a bit of magic or supernatural elements, with its own folk lore and myths.


End file.
